


Protective Impulses

by Kalira



Series: Pidge Ship Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Injury, Pidge Ship Week 2017, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Pidge can't stand to see Shiro hurt for her sake any more than Shiro can stand by and just watch Pidge get hurt.





	Protective Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Pidge Ship Week](https://pidgeshipweek.tumblr.com/), Day 3: Sacrifice.
> 
> This one was actually the first thing I wrote for this Event, two weeks ago. Also the first thing I've written for this 'ship.

Pidge’s breath caught in her throat as Shiro lunged, _throwing_ himself in the path of the bright purple lightning streaking towards her. She might have screamed his name, she wasn’t sure - she couldn’t hear herself over the crack of the lightning, Shiro’s howl of pain, and the sound of warping, tearing metal.

The Galra soldier who had channelled the weapon at her - at _Shiro_ \- laughed, and Pidge snarled. He spoke, but she couldn’t hear his words over the pounding in her ears. She wedged her foot against the wrecked console that had been pinning her down, finally freeing herself with a harsh shove and an unwary slash of her bayard that narrowly missed striking her as well as the wreckage, then pushed up to her knees, ignoring the throb of her previously-trapped leg.

The launched blade of Pidge’s bayard caught the soldier in the throat, knocking him back with a strangled, wet scream. She scanned the room quickly, finding no other threats, then dropped her bayard as she leaned over Shiro, grabbing one of his shoulders and pulling, getting him twisted around until he fell onto his back before her.

Pidge’s breath caught. “Shir- _Shiro_.” she said urgently, her voice cracking. “Shiro, are you-” She touched his face, looking at his right arm. What was _left_ of it. It must have taken the brunt of the energy, and it seemed that had proven too much even for the impressive technology of Shiro’s arm.

The metal was warped and shredded, a twisted wreckage that stretched all the way up to the scar joining it to flesh, where he was bleeding from a ragged slice upwards over his bicep, the torn edges of the wound burnt and black. “Oh, _Lions_ , Shiro. Shiro. _Shiro!_ ”

Shiro groaned, his brows twitching and his generous mouth twisting.

His eyes were still closed but at least he was _alive_. Pidge realised she was almost panting, her fingers trembling with adrenaline and panic. She didn’t quite know she was speaking until she heard her own voice, strident and not quite right. “If you _ever_ do that again I swear I will kill you _myself_ , damn it, Shiro!” she screeched, hands shaking.

“Pidge?” Shiro rasped, wincing as he turned his mangled right arm over in what looked like an attempt to reach for her.

“Shiro!” Pidge gasped and then threw herself down across his chest, barely remembering to hold back because _fuck knew_ if that lightning, which had hit so hard and sent him flying, had left him with broken or crushed ribs, or burns under his wrecked armour.

“Pidge.” Shiro huffed, relief and laughter and warmth in his tone “Good. You’re okay.”

“ _I’m_ okay?” Pidge’s voice cracked as she lifted her head, bumping into Shiro’s left hand, raised to touch her and shaking visibly. “Shiro, you- _Fuck_ , you could have _died_ , how could you do that?” Tears burned at her eyes.

“I needed you to be safe.” Shiro said softly, brushing the backs of his fingers over Pidge’s cheek. Her heart wrenched. “I didn’t know if it would be too much for me or not,” he winced, deepening the pinched lines around his eyes, as he shifted a little, his right arm twitching and a fading arc of purple energy sliding over the metal remnants, “but I was afraid it would kill you. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Pidge wanted to kiss him and strangle him simultaneously. “Shiro, you-” she choked off the angry words that wanted to spill out. The panic of seeing Shiro fall was driving the angry response, she knew it would fade at least a little, and now wasn’t the time anyway. “I- Oh.” Pidge reached for her helmet, barely able to reach it without pulling further away from Shiro, and as soon as she had the comms up again a chorus of shouting poured out of it.

Pidge smiled slightly, but it faded immediately. She rested a hand on Shiro’s chest and gave her teammates a quick report before asking for help. She had to press a little harder on Shiro’s chest as he stirred like he would try to rise on his own. She dropped her helmet aside again, comms quieted, and leaned over him.

“The others are on their way, and we’re alone in here.” Pidge shushed him. “Just. . . Wait.” Pidge could hardly help Shiro up herself, and if he could get to his feet without aid _now_ Pidge would be shocked. Shiro groaned, but nodded weakly, hooking his fingers through hers on his chest.

“And Shiro?” Pidge said; he opened his eyes and looked up at her again. Pidge leaned down, cupping his jaw with her free hand. “I need _you_ to be safe, too.” She kissed him lightly, her fingers trembling against the solid line of his jaw. “I love you. _You aren’t allowed to die for me._ Please.” she begged.

Shiro’s fingers tightened around hers. “I love you too, Pidge. I couldn’t just watch; I never will.” His eyes were sad, but determined.

Pidge closed her eyes, chest feeling leaden, but nodded understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Er. I feel like I should write something fluffy for this 'ship now, too. >.> And not the conversation Pidge still needs to have with Shiro after this, either, because heck, that won't be fluffy.


End file.
